


睡前床邊小故事系列3-事後

by win_win_scenario



Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win_win_scenario/pseuds/win_win_scenario
Summary: 「事後？什麼意思？」「做完愛以後的那段時間，大概十分鐘左右吧，就叫做事後。」「通常這段時間要做什麼？」「沒有規定。每個人習慣都不一樣。」「那你的習慣是什麼？」睡前床邊小故事系列。適合睡前十分鐘看的Spirk小甜餅系列。每篇各自獨立。不定期新增。祝大家一夜好夢。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 睡前床邊小故事系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549105
Kudos: 5





	睡前床邊小故事系列3-事後

通常像Jim Kirk這一類風流男子，當他們聊起偉大的情史，應該會著墨在床上功夫的本領，例如多久做一次啦、有多持久啦、尺寸多大啦、高潮多爽啦、如何讓伴侶欲仙欲死啦……等等不知真假的吹噓。但Jim Kirk不同，他和那些粗俗的男子不一樣。

他是個怪人，真的，以他豐富的戀愛史來說，他不太計較做愛的細節。如果你有機會跟他聊這個話題 (是說哪個無聊人會斗膽跟星艦艦長聊這個話題?)，那麼他會告訴你：「我覺得做愛當下的細節不重要，我反而很喜歡觀察事後安撫」。

什麼鬼？事後安撫？早在幾百年前21世紀就沒有人在意事後安撫這種鳥事。遊戲人間的玩家，做完愛就想立馬下床抽根菸穿衣服拍拍屁股走人！多留一刻都是麻煩，指不定對方以為你對他有意思。如果你在做完之後流露一點點溫柔和留戀，那麼你可能會收到「我也愛你」之類恐怖的表白。(對，你們記得Gaila吧？上床時跟Jim說我愛你，把Jim嚇到差點倒陽)。 

所以正常的事後，就應該是〜「沒有事後」！這麼有邏輯的道理，瓦肯人都可以寫出一篇論文來的，你很好奇戀愛高手Jim Kirk怎麼會不懂呢？

「因為對男人來說……」Jim Kirk會啜一口威士忌然後告訴你：「對男人來說，有射精就有高潮，所以做愛的過程都很爽的，沒什麼好比較，我也不記得誰和誰有啥不同。但是，做完以後，每個人的事後表現就不一樣了。」Jim Kirk又灌了一口威士忌然後說：「我有過一百個以上的床伴，有女的有男的、有雙性別有無性別、有地球人有外星人，每一個的事後態度都不同，很有趣。」

果然是怪人。你忍不住問他：「舉幾個例子來聽聽？」

「嗯……做完以後倒頭就睡的啦、要親親抱抱的啦、馬上衝去洗澡的啦、愛講廢話甜言蜜語的啦、一定要抽根菸的啦、立刻把保險套拔下來丟掉的啦(是有多怕染病?)、用床伴當背景拍一張自拍照上傳社交網路的啦。哦對了，有一個Caitian人每次做完就像貓一樣洗臉舔毛洗很久…哈哈哈……」

「那你最喜歡哪一個？」你又八卦多嘴問了一句。  
「那還用問，當然是我現在的伴侶Spock。」

有邏輯的瓦肯人果然不一樣，能這樣萬中選一讓浪子Jim Kirk如此讚許他的事後表現(有點怪的稱讚) ，想必有什麼過人之處吧？ 

\-----XXX------

瓦肯人是重視心靈感應的族群。對他們來說，心意相通比什麼都重要。Jim和Spock第一次上床時，Jim才剛高潮完還沒回過神的時候，Spock就說：「Jim，我可以請求與你精神融合嗎？」  
「什麼？現在？」Jim還喘著粗氣。  
「是的。」Spock滿臉期待。  
「嗯…隨你吧！我現在沒力氣，你愛怎麼弄隨便你。」

Spock將Jim緊緊攬在懷裡，伸出右手撫上Jim紅潤的臉頰，按上神經接點，很輕鬆就建立了融合。那一瞬間，Jim感覺排山倒海的温柔愛意撲面襲來，將自己身體團團圍住，他有點分不清是Spock的身體圈著他、還是無形的意識流包裹著他。如夢似幻虛虛實實。Jim在學院時期嚐過一些合法藥物像是21世紀的大麻之類的東西，那種騰雲駕霧的輕盈，都比不上這種無法言喻的温暖。這比任何事後安撫的甜言蜜語、親親抱抱都勝過百倍。

如果說做愛的極致是肉體的歡愉，那麼與Spock精神融合，絕對是精神層次極致的歡愉。

Jim從小到大沒有體會過這種感受，難道這就是俗稱「被愛」的感覺嗎？

「Spock……」Jim突然有點情緒過載：「Spock……等一下……我…」  
Spock感到Jim的意識擾動，慢慢的收斂心神，移開了手指。  
「你還好嗎， Jim？我是否傷到你？」Spock關心的問。  
「不，我沒事。你的愛太強烈，融合的情緒轉移我有點受不了。」  
「抱歉我無意給你壓力，你不是心靈感應的體質，我太急切了。」  
「沒事的，慢慢就習慣了。天啊！你們瓦肯人真神奇，不用說話，不用摟摟抱抱就可以傳達愛意。」  
「是的，不過也許因為我們是T'hy'la，所以彼此感應力特別強。」

Jim「嗯」了一聲，心滿意足的枕在Spock懷裡，享受片刻的温存。過了一會Jim突然笑出來。  
「哈哈，說真的，這是我最喜歡的事後。」Jim說。  
「事後？什麼意思？」  
「我們現在這樣就是事後。」  
「可以具體說明嗎？」  
「做完愛以後的那段時間，大概十分鐘左右吧，就叫做事後。」  
「通常這段時間要做什麼？」  
「沒有規定。每個人習慣都不一樣。」  
「那你的習慣是什麼？」  
「嗯……」Jim想了一下：「以前我也不知道我到底要什麼。總之爽完了就想趕快走，但基於禮貌，我還是會邊穿衣服邊講幾句好聽的話之類的。」  
「我不明白此事需要顧及禮節？」  
「哈哈，人類有很多事你意想不到。」  
「我以為這種事應當出於自願？」  
「如果你真的愛一個人，你不會想到禮不禮貌的，因為你很自然就想跟他多温存一下。我也是今天才知道。」Jim說著兩手勾住Spock的脖子，深深的吻住了他。

之後，每次的事後，也有不同變化。有時Spock會在Jim耳邊喃喃說著一連串溫柔的瓦肯語；有時Jim會撫著Spock手臂的肌肉線條，說起小時候在愛荷華的往事。有時夜深兩人都累了，什麼話也不說，手牽著手摩擦著彼此的手指，進入夢鄉。

浪子Jim Kirk從沒想過，原來做完愛的事後，甚至可以跟做愛本身一樣美好。

-Fin-


End file.
